Changes
by physchokitten
Summary: Tamaki left Haruhi and now shes back in Japan. Expect meetings of old friends, maybe new, and of course a romance that didn't get the chance before.
1. Introductions

**This is an idea I had for another story, please review! Feedback would be nice. And sorry Tamaki fans!**

**Disclaimer, I do not own Ouran Host Club or any of its characters sadly. If I did Hikaru and Haruhi would be together. 3**

**Chapter 1- Intorductions**

Tamaki Souh…

-blond hair

-purple eyes

-flirted with everyone

We fell in love and then he left me for his responsible duties. Well it didn't start off that way… We moved to America it was happy but then he was gone for long periods of time and he claimed it was for work which was partly the truth. After all he was in control of a major company. But I didn't expect to see her...long blond hair, blue eyes…she was actually really pretty and I found them in bed together.

She was a bitch, but a pretty one at that I guess he was bored of me…I gave him my all to my first boyfriend ever and he threw it away…

Now I'm back in Japan. Just got back a few days ago, haven't met up with any old friends yet… when me and Tamaki left things weren't on the best of terms… Hikaru begged me not to leave, he loved me and warned me but I went with Tamaki and pushed him to the ground…Wonder how he was doing now…how any of them were…when we left it tore the host club apart…It tore apart the most weirdest but best family… I miss them… Especially the twins and of course Hikaru, they were my bff's.

But I guess there was nothing I could do about that now… I sigh putting my head between my hands.

I was in my dad's house. After I moved out he managed to save enough to buy a house now that he wasn't spending it on pretty dresses for me… But still I love him and it's a comfort to be back home. What would I do without this last memory, I sigh rubbing my temples.

Just then I hear a knock on the door.

I sigh, might as well get it. It's not like it could change my very existence or this shitty mood I'm in.

The person knocks again, louder.

What. The. Hell. Why and who was here? Dad was at work anyway…

"Coming," I answer trying not to get too aggravated. I manage to make my way to the door and open it to see the person I least expected, to see I was way wrong…

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" he asks aggravated as he pushes past me.

And his manners haven't changed either…


	2. Seeing Him Again

**Sorry for not updating this earlier, but I've been busy. But it will be updated sooner from now on.**

**Disclaimer, I do not own Ouran Host Club or any of its characters sadly. If I did Hikaru and Haruhi would be together. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2- Seeing him again<strong>

_Last time…_

"_Aren't you going to invite me in?" he asks aggravated as he pushes past me._

_And his manners haven't changed either…_

There he was standing like looking the same as the last time I saw him. Last time I saw him he told me he didn't love me anymore and told me to go off with Tamaki. Did he really mean that? Those strange cat like eyes and that orange spiky hair that always seemed to be a little mess but in a hot way that stood in the middle of my living room made me believe differently. And his eyes have lost some of their spark… What happened to him? Was it my fault? Hopefully not… What was he even doing here anyway? He was probably just coming over to say hi…but how did he even know I was back? And I could not think that he was hot…way too soon for that… And I didn't have feelings for him like that anyway…was just happy to see him again. Haven't even talked to him or the rest of the host club in years… Ever since Tamaki…

"Um, hey Hikaru…" I say awkwardly scratching my head, as he looks around the living room. This was kinda awkward… and I haven't seen him in a few years and we haven't had the best goodbye… "How've you been?"

He stops his looking around to look at me, titling his head to the side studying my expression. "I've been fine…" he trails off any sign of anger her had earlier gone, but his eyes expressionless.

"That's good…" I trail off not exactly believing it. This was really awkward…

"Yeah…" he replies trailing off his gaze going to the floor. Why did he come here anyway?...

We stand there in silence for a few minutes. Finally I speak up, "How did you know I was back?" I ask.

"Oh," he looks back up at me, a little smile on his face as he looks at me, "I heard about it from your dad. Well Kyouya heard it from your dad and he told the host club since were still all still in contact and stuff," he scratches and his head and rolls his eyes. "I couldn't not say hi to my best friend, when I heard she was back," he gives me a hug.

I hug him back tightly. It was nice. He even smelled the same… stop those thoughts Haruhi I tell myself as I pull away.

It seemed too soon for him because when I pulled away he has a confused look on his face, "Haruhi are you okay?"

"Uhm yeah I'm fine…" I trail off avoiding his gaze. Something was missing… "Hey where's Kaoru?"

"Oh he's at home…" he trails off.

I raise an eyebrow signaling him to continue.

"Well a lot of things have changed since you've left," he looks away.

"What happened?" I ask curiously. What could be troubling Hikaru that much?

"Uhm, you might want to sit down first."

I take a seat on my red couch that kind of went with my dad's flare of style and run a hand through my still boyish short hair. I decided to cut it short again after I left Tamaki. "Continue."

He sits across me, "Well…"

**Cliffhanger… I know I'm mean but I'll update soon. What do you think happened to the other host club members after she left? Just click on the review button below and let me know you input.**


	3. Explaining

**Disclaimer, I do not own Ouran Host Club or any of its characters sadly. If I did Hikaru and Haruhi would be together.**

_And anything in this type of text is Hikaru's thoughts._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3- Explaining <strong>

_Last time…_

_I take a seat on my red couch that kind of went with my dad's flare of style and run a hand through my still boyish short hair. I decided to cut it short again after I left Tamaki. "Continue."_

_He sits across me, "Well…"_, he starts twiddling his thumbs now avoiding my gaze. "After you and Milord left…," I cut him off.

"Please don't call him that," I whisper. He didn't deserve the praise and it was weird hearing Hikaru praising him.

"Why?" he raises an eyebrow. _What exactly happened between them?_ Maybe he didn't know what happened… "What ever happened between the two of you?" he asks confused. "You two seemed like you were meant for each other…" he trails off a kind of faraway look in his eyes. _And I was the one who could never have you…he thinks silently to himself._

I sigh not wanting to explain this to him, "Maybe we can explain this later…why exactly isn't Kaoru here?" Well not that I didn't want explain it to him…I'd rather explain it to him before anyone else but didn't really want to explain it to anyone. It would just be a hard topic to talk about…

He seems kinda conflicted, "But…but can't you just explain what happened with him first?" he pouts.

I smirk, Hikaru would always be the same but it was kind of refreshing. "After you explained what happened to the other host club members."

"Why?"

"Because we started with that topic first," I look him dead in the eye wanting to know what happened to Kaoru and the rest of the former host club. What if something bad happened? But he said they were all still in contact…hopefully he didn't mean Tamaki to but I doubt it if he didn't know what happened. But he can't exactly have news like that going around about the Souh family heir.

"But…" he trails off.

"No, you go first."

_Gosh she could be so infuriating sometimes… what was it that he did other than his usually idiotness? "_Fine," he finally agrees. "But if you don't explain what happened to M-" _I was about to say milord but manage to catch myself_…_I didn't want to upset her again_, "If you don't explain what that blond dumbo did you have to play a penalty game."

I find myself smiling, sounds like something the twins would say, "Okay deal."

He spits in my hand which I should mention is rather odd seeing someone in his social standing doing that, "Shake on it."

I raise an eyebrow…that was just gross, "I'm not shaking your spit covered hand."

He grins and wipes his hand on his pants, "Fair enough."

I just shake my head smiling at his childness, "Please continue where you started."

_Well if I got this story with at least I could see what was bothering her so much…Thought her hair would be longer from what I heard but guess she cut it after what happened. But I am fonder of her short hair anyway surprisingly. But the circle under her eyes showed something was wrong… _"Well…" he starts off again, "After you left Kaoru met someone…" he staggers out.

"Met someone?" I raise my eyebrow.

_Why did she have to have that reaction? Did she have the hot's for him or something? And why would I care anyway…I didn't love her anymore anyway. Or maybe she was just as oblivious as ever…which is possible considering how blunt she was in the past. She probably still was but it was nice to see her again. _He starts to talk again, "A few months after you left he met this one girl Anna, they went out, married a year later married and now she's currently preggo with his baby."

So the twins were finally split apart…It was kind of sad but a good thing at the same time. They would have had to eventually. But what has Hikaru been getting into? "What's she like?" I ask him.

"Uhm," he responds looking through his phone. I smile slightly to myself it was the same phone he had for years…would of thought he would long ago get a new one. I still had the one I got from him and Kaoru though…but he could have easily replaced his with something new and flashy. I just didn't feel the need…

_That was so not the question I was expecting… was she jealous or something? No she couldn't be after what happened with Tamaki and stuff and she rejected him long ago. Argh! Why would I even care anyway? _

What was with that expression on his face. "I'm sorry Hikaru are you okay?" I look at him concerned.

"Uhm, yeah I'm fine," he shows me the picture. _When she was looking at me it felt like she was looking into my soul… I pass the phone over to her our hands slightly brushing and sending shivers through me. I try to push it off…I wasn't falling for her again… She was smiling looking at the picture. It was so cute! And the fondness in her eyes. Shut up Hikaru, I mentally hit myself._

"They look so happy together," I smile looking at the picture of Kaoru and his wife Anna. She was pretty, had long brown curls, and these bluish green eyes, and you could tell she was pregnant in the picture. It must have been tooken recently. "They look cute together," I smile.

"Yeah," he smiles looking at his brother's happy picture, but it looks like a sad smile. But he was like his other half…

_I'm happy for him but he was like my other half and it was kinda hard without him and Haruhi. The only other person who entered our world. At least she was back now…_

"Are you okay Hikaru?"

"Uhm, yeah," he responds, scratching the side of his head.

"Have you found someone?" I ask him tilting my head curious.

_What? How could she expect me to? _"No," he answers seeming absent mindly.

"No?" I raise an eyebrow.

"No, he responds. "Uhm, don't you want to know what happened to the other host club members," he adds clearly wanting to avoid the subject from being on him.

I decide to oblige and drop the subject for now…but he wasn't free from it forever. "Uhm, yeah," I respond. I was kind of curious what happened to the others.

_Thankfully she went for that but knowing her she might just drop it for now, and then bring it up earlier. Hopefully not… _He wrinkles his head in concentration, "Kyouya is now a head of a major company he created himself and married."

I nod, sounds like Kyouya to do that. At least he proved his father wrong. "Who'd he marry?"

He smirks, "Funny thing he was supposed to have an arranged marriage with you but things didn't go as planned and him and Renge got married."

I feel my eyebrows going up all the way my head, "What arranged marriage?" I ask. "And he married Renge!" I ask in a state of shock.

He laughs, "Yeah, they surprisingly enough have been good for each other."

"What happened with the marriage?" I asked referring to the marriage I was supposed to have with Kyouya apparently, but it never happened.

_Wow, she was just wow. Did she not realize all the host club members had some crush on her? _He shakes his head, "You're not from a rich family, so it's not like that could have gone well. And it caused way too many problems with the Souh's and Kyouya's family."

"Oh," I synthesis. That certainly was surprising news but I certainly didn't expect them to get together.

He shrugs, "They turned out better for each other than expected."

That one I'd just have to end up find out myself. "What about Hani and Mori sempai?" I asked curious. What were they going to be married to?

As if he read my thoughts he says, "Don't worry their not married too, they're just getting a start on Hani's toy industry. But I assure you there still both bachelors."

That was nice to know that not everybody got married in the past few years. "That's nice to know."

"Yup," he pops the 'p'. _Now it was just time for her to explain. _He moves from his spot across from me to sitting beside me, "Now it's your turn."

"What?" I fake dumb.

He slings his arm over my shoulder, "You know that's not going to work with me Haruhi, what happened with Tamaki?"

I sigh, getting ready to tell him when the door opens and my dad comes home.

"Hi Haruhi, I'm home," my dad comes in the door.

_Ranka, worst timing possible._

"Oh hi Hikaru," he smiles towards Hikaru. "Guess you heard Haruhi was back," he eyes his arm around my shoulder and I can just see him twitching a little inside. "What have you two been up to?"

_I had to improvise fast before I never ended up finding out what happened. _

I was about to start talking but Hikaru cuts me off, "Haruhi just agreed to go out to dinner with me," with the look my dad gives him his emphasis, "As friends. We're just catching up on the past few years. Is it okay with you if she goes out?" he removes his arm, and I sigh a little. The stare my dad gave it was weird, but did kinda miss the warmth.

"No, no," its fine Ranka smiles.

_Luckily I and Kaoru have always been her favorites out of the host club. Well everyone except Tamaki was, she hated the blond idiot and would even more now. _

_I look towards Haruhi to see her expression…and it's kinda blank._

"We'll see you later Haruhi and Hikaru, you two have a nice time," he nearly shoves us out the door. "Don't stay out too late," he yells before shutting the door.

_I smile cheekily at Haruhi, Ranka could be so awesome. And was great to his good graces if I wanted to be anywhere around Haruhi._

I look at blackly not sure if I should thank him or kill him.

"Now you can explain what happened," he shrugs. "Unless you want the penalty," he smirks.

"No," I shake my head. "I'll explain over dinner."

_I can't help but feel my heart beat going a little faster… dinner as in a date? _"Sure," he smiles, "Where do you want to eat?"

"I don't know, surprise me," I return the smile with a small smile of my own.

_That smile was so adorable. :D I don't even bother shaking the thoughts off anymore…it was too tiring._ "Well then this way my lady," he takes my arm in his and leads me to the limo that was parked outside.

I blush a little and don't even think about how much unwanted attention that limo caused in the past few hours.

_This was going to be great!_

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review<strong>

**Where do you think Hikaru's planning on taking Haruhi for their 'date'? And will she tell him what happened?**


	4. Maybe More than He Could Ask For

**First off thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited or added this story to you story alerts.**

**Disclaimer, I do not own Ouran Host Club or any of its characters sadly. If I did Hikaru and Haruhi would be together.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4- Maybe More than He Could Ask For<strong>

-Hikaru's POV-

She sighs in irritation as we pass the limo, "Hikaru what are you doing? Where are we going?" she says with a little desperation in her voice as she glances back at the limo as we pass it. It was kinda funny, I smirk. Who would've thought that blunt Haruhi who hated stuff like limo's and all that shit would be looking at it like that? Hopefully she likes my surprise.

I smirk at the confused/pissed off reaction on her face. It was too cute. And I could just possibly fall in love with her all over again; I blush at the thought.

"What?" she asks clearly confused at my expression.

I shake my head; she was still oblivious as ever, "It's nothing."

She just shrugs, "You could have at least asked me first."

I shrug, a little smile on my lips, "I couldn't risk you saying no," I meet her eyes for a second, and then look away, "Your dad seemed fine with it anyway."

"I'm 21," she shrugs, "There's not much my dad could of done about it."

I smirk, "So does that mean you wanted to go?"

She blushes and then changes the subject, "Where are we going anyway?" So like her to change the subject when it came to something like that.

I smirk, "That's a surprise." If I was right she would love it.

* * *

><p>-Haruhi's POV-<p>

"Hikaru seriously where are we going?" I ask him irritated. We've been walking for the past 20 minutes and I still had no clue to where we were even going. Normally it would be nice but it would also to be nice where we were going.

He looks at me with that knowing smile, "We're almost here." I feel something going over my eyes and blacking out my vision and I and about to scream but find out it's just Hikaru, "Now just wear this and I'll lead you," I feel his hands on my shoulders as he leads me. I'm silent as I wait for us to be at the place. We finally come to a stop and I feel the blindfold being removed, "Were here," he whispers.

I look around the area that he chose for dinner. Defiantly not what I expected but it was sweet. We were in the park an area of it that was kind of cut off from the rest of it by the trees. And in the center of the small clearing was a blue and white checkered blanket with a picnic basket in the middle of that. It was…wow. Defiantly unexpected. "Hikaru?" I look up at him to see some expression on his face but can't put my finger on what it was flash through his eyes. "Thanks," I smile up at him.

He shrugs just playing it off, "It's nothing," then walks over to the picnic basket. "Tonight were having fancy tuna, strawberries and wine." If that was nothing, nothing needed a new definition. And all of those apart from the wine were my favorite foods.

I walk over to it, it looked delicious. What was with the wine anyway? I roll my eyes, "You better not be trying to get me drunk," I say half jokingly. Who knew with one of the twins?

He smirks, "Not tonight anyway."

I roll my eyes and take a strawberry and throw it at him.

He smirks, "Let's eat up." He takes the rest of the food out. It was a fine looking fancy tuna and the rest of the strawberries, and wine?

"Thanks," I smile taking another strawberry but this time eating it instead of throwing it at him. It tasted sweet. "How did you remember?" I ask him. It's been a while…

He shrugs, "How could I forget?"

That quiets me for a moment. So I wasn't the only one to pick up on things of the former host club members. But I guess it helps that we were best friends until the end of high school before I left. Well him, me, and Kaoru, our little trio. The host club had a lot of memories…

"So what happened to you and Tamaki?" he asks bringing me out of my train of thought. The question I was dreading…was hoping he'd forget but knowing him he wouldn't and that was the whole reason we had this date anyway…

* * *

><p>-Hikaru's POV-<p>

I look at her studying her expression, awaiting her answer. So what did that blond dumbo do and why did it make her sad.

She's quite for a moment as if considering how to put it or maybe it was hard to say, "We'll as you know me and him broke up," her voice sounds shaky.

I change my spot of across from her to moving to sit beside her, "Yes?"

"One day…" she takes a deep breath, "One day I came home to see him in bed with this girl blond…"

She looked broken…as the tears fell down. Wrapping my arms around I whisper curses in, my head to that dumb Tamaki but whisper to her, "Sh it'll be alright. That asshole didn't deserve you anyway." How could he do that to her? He was more of an idiot than I thought he was...

She brushes a tear away, "Thanks Hikaru," she looks up to my face and just now I realize how close we were.

"It's true though," I brush a piece of her boyish hair out of her face as I stare into her beautiful brown orbs.

"Hikaru…" she whispers staring back at me.

"Haruhi, I-" I start to say and start to make my move but I'm cut off by a shock of thunder. And a girl scared out of her mind in my lap. In a way more than I could ask for…

**Please Review**

**Like it? Hate it? Well let me know in a lovely review.**


	5. Thunder Strikes

**First off sorry for not updating in a longish time. I meant to update this story much much sooner but kinda lost my inspiration for some stuff for a little bit. And a lot of stuff has been happening in my life, a break-up with this one guy I…well it just hurt a lot and still hurts after we broke up. But guess I wasn't important enough to him. **

**Well enough about my life…you don't read the story to hear about that. And thanks SaphireDragonHuntress****, ****xRememberxMe****, ****RobxKF4eva****, ****DMG5440****, ****grayhippo**** for your lovely reviews. And thanks everybody who favorited or added this story to their favorites.**

**Disclaimer I don't own Ouran Host Club, if I did Hikaru and Haruhi would defiantly be together. And now finally to the story…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5- Thunder Strikes<strong>

Hikaru's POV

In a way it was more than I could ask or even wish for and in a way it was great…on the other hand Haruhi was terrified out of her mind and I had to help her… and fast. I look down at the distressed girl in my lap.

"Hika-," she starts to say my name but is cut off by a roll of thunder, and clings to my shirt tighter.

I feel my breath hitch for a moment, but this wasn't the time…I had to focus on helping her. I take another quick glance at the girl before putting my checkered black and white headphones over her ears and play my favorite song, and take her up into my arms bridal style.

I hear her give a little hmmf as I lift her up. She looks at me with her big chocolate brown orbs, and I mouth, "It'll be fine." She seems to understand and buries her head into my chest escaping any sight or sound of the thunder, but it still sent chills down my spine. I was actually holding her…her head was buried in my chest sending heat through my body despite the cold drops dripping down rapidly.

That wasn't the issue though. We were out here in the downpour and at least a good 20-30 min walk to her house. And we were already drenched. I couldn't call my driver because with these harsh conditions never knew how long it could take… So without putting any more thought into it I took off in the downpour to her house abandoning our picnic. One of the servants would get in later…it would probably be ruined by then anyway.

I don't know how long I ran or how I could run that fast with the girl in my arms. And her constant heartbeat, as she continued hiding her head in my chest, still hiding. This was quiet some reaquantincing…

Without me having to knock her dad opens the door to let me in. It had only been a few minutes off running but it seemed to be like hours. Just kept thinking how I needed to find Haruhi someplace dry.

Him seeing me carrying her would have usually brought a whole different reaction but this time he was concerned and just rushed me in. Usually it would be pissed off and kicking me out, but this situation was way different.

"Is she okay?" he looks at the girl in my arms concerned. Her heart beat seems to seems to have gone down a little bit…like she was sleeping. Maybe. But in another rush of thunder, she bolts awake, out of my arms and opens a door which I guess is her room.

I look back at her concerned.

He nods and takes a look towards his daughters room then a look out the window, "If you haven't gotten here sooner it would have been really bad out there." The rain was now pouring down dangerously.

"Yeah," I nod and looking back towards her room wanting to run and comfort her but not wanting to get on Ranka's bad side. He was the only reason I was being able to see her again in so long.

He cracks his back, "Well I have to get some sleep for the morning, and early day at work you know," he shrugs, "But it's really bad outside and I think Haruhi could use someone currently so if you don't mind you can stay for the night and comfort her." He suddenly looks very serious, "But no funny business boy," he warns.

I look back at him kinda scared…her dad was still kinda intimidating…if Tamaki wasn't in America he would so be getting it right now… "Um, sure sir…"

He laughs, "I was just joking, I know you're not like that blond dumbo, but please help her," concern reaches his eyes. "She needs a friend," he says before going off into his room.

He didn't have to tell me twice. I make my way towards the room I saw her run in earlier and see her cowering under the blankets. I automatically regret leaving her even if it was to talk to her dad… And how many times has she had to be alone? All those times in the past…and how many times the blond dumbo has left her…when he was with that other girl…he's so lucky he's not here or I would kick his ass…it would takes Kyouya's guys to stop me from killing him.

I go towards her and lift up the covers, sit her up, wrap the around her and wrap my arm around her. Resting my chin on her head, I rub small circles on her arm with my thumb and sing the words softly of the music that's playing. She seems to calm down a bit and slowly drifts to sleep.

Just as I'm about to drift asleep I kiss her head and whisper so that nobody in the world would hear, "I love you," the three words I wanted to tell her for so long. Not that it would matter anyway, but I needed to say it. And as her head rests on my chest, my nose in her hair, I fall asleep.

Ranka's POV

I look through the cracked door of Haruhi's room to check up on the kids after the storms over too see them both fast asleep holding each other. Hikaru's arm around her, her head resting on his chest. It was so sweet… And he could actually be good for her, unlike that dumbo Tamaki.

I shut the door softly feeling kinda accomplished with myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review<strong>

**Like, love, hate, dislike chapter? Leave me a review and let me know please.**

**What do you think Hikaru's fav song should be?**

**And how will the morning after all this be? Read the next chapter when it appears to found out. It'll be less of a wait then last time…**


	6. Next To You

**Sorry for not updating in so long, I'm going to try to start updating once or twice a week. And thanks everyone who added this story to you story alerts or favorited it and thanks ****Niihaltje****, ****Byoken****, ****grayhippo****, ****RobxKF4eva****, ****SaphireDragonHuntress****, ****xRememberxMe****, ****hitsugaya07**** for your reviews. And the song that he had playing for Haruhi on his run through the rain won't appear in this chapter but it will be in one of the upcoming chapters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6- Next To You<strong>

-Haruhi's POV-

That was one weird dream I sigh cuddling closer to my pillow, if it was possible to get any closer.

It was so realistic though… like scary realistic feeling… Tamaki cheating on me, me leaving him, moving in with my dad again, the sadness, seeing Hikaru again…actually felt more alive and happy for the first time in a while. And it seemed so realistic; the pain, the tears, the happiness, like it all really happened. And he was even about to kiss me, I think Hikaru was but then the thunder started. And thunder terrifies me… I sigh; it just had to be some crazy dream though I think as I inhale the smell of my pillow expecting comforting cherry blossoms like every day when I woke up in Tamaki's and my bed. What I wasn't expecting was it to smell like wet dog…way too much like the dream…

I slowly open my eyes to either confirm or deny my suspicions that all of that stuff actually happened. And there he was to confirm my suspicions laying there looking innocent and kinda cute in his sleep… Hikaru. I smile slightly to myself at the sight before the thought enters my mind I WAS ON HIKARU! And since that all just happened I kinda of felt like I was just as bad as Tamaki…

He seems to choose this moment to wake up from his sleep induced state, and yawns. When he opens his eyes and sees me, they seem to go as round as saucers as he seems to be analyzing the situation. What was his opinion on it or did he still think he was asleep? "Uh, is this real?" he pokes my face, and seems surprised with the result of solid skin.

I look at him smiling sheepishly/awkwardly and try to push myself away from him which is easier with one of his hands not wrapped around my waist now.

"Uh, I'm sorry…" he responds still sounding half asleep but maybe kinda hurt. And I was kinda missing the heat of his body by mine already…

"Uhm, it's no problem," I turn away hoping he doesn't see my face that's a cherry red by now from blushing so much. But what else would I be doing by now when I found out we were embarrassing each other? And all the stuff I thought was a dream was real… And it was kinda surprising my dad let him in my room anyway even if it was just to comfort me… he would of never let Tamaki do that… "It's not your fault anyway…"

"So….what's up?..." he trails off.

I look up at him to see him looking away his hair as red as his hair. What did he think of this situation though? He used to love me but did he now? Maybe he hated it and was just not trying to show his anger, or he was embarrassed like me maybe for the same reason or a different one, or maybe idk… I should stop overanalyzing everything.

"Uh, nothing much," I finally answer. That was a complete lie…

"But yeah again I'm sorry," he looks up at me. "If I wasn't a dumbass and didn't have that picnic or whatever then we would of never been in this situation," he looks away again embarrassed. He really has changed, old Hikaru wouldn't have usually easily admitted to when he did something wrong, and he wasn't really one for apologizing easily…like that one trip and my friend from middle school. "I seriously didn't know it was going to rain, so sorry," he apologizes again.

"Hikaru, calm down its okay, I don't blame you," I look into his eyes. "There really wasn't any way for you to know it was going to anyway unless you checked the weather or something," I internally roll my eyes that would so not be something he would do. "And thanks," I give him a small smile, "At least I didn't have to be alone."

He returns the small smile, "Glad I could help."

"Good," I smile at him.

He looks out the window, "Well at least the rain stopped."

"Yeah," I nod glancing out the window.

He smirks, "And some of us here smell like wet dog," he jokes changing the subject sort of, any awkwardness that was there before completely gone by now.

I roll my eyes and give him a little shove, "I think you'd be talking about yourself then," I smirk. "If you want to you can use the shower, while I make some breakfast. There are some of my dad's old clothes in there that should fit you."

"Uh, thanks," he scratches his head, "Are you sure it's okay?"

"Yeah, unless you don't want to."

"No, no it's fine, I need a shower anyway," he says embarrassedly before heading towards the bathroom.

Guess he needed some company anyway or someone to hang out with. Wonder how it is for him without his brother around… He had circles around his eyes when I saw him that I didn't see a few years ago. I'd find out what was going on with him anyway… It couldn't possibly be just because I went away and was surprising to find out he wasn't in any type of relationship… I wonder why…

I go to the kitchen just to find nothing to eat. Guess after me and Hikaru get ready were going to the store then.

* * *

><p>-Hikaru's POV-<p>

I feel the warm spray of water go down my back and all over me as I think of just a little bit ago. We woke up in bed together… Something I've seen in so many dreams then it actually happened… But it didn't mean anything I think scrubbing my hair rigorously, after all she did just break up with Tamaki…

But could it ever possibly ever mean anything? I'd try to get her to go to the Ootori ball that was coming up in a few days even though it was kinda late. She could just wear one of my fashions. And she'd get to see all her friends again and even the ladies from the host club years… she was a popular host after all. But the memory of everybody finding out she was a girl was so hilarious, but nobody held it against her.

Yeah I'd invite her to it, and maybe I'd have a chance with her even though that idea was way too farfetched…well I'd get to spend time with her and maybe get a dance. And Tamaki shouldn't be at the Ootori ball, even though they used to be best friends. And if anything did happen hopefully he'd believe the word of the women he used to love instead of the guy who stole her. Pretty much everybody got over her other than me but that didn't mean that they wouldn't hate Tamaki for what he did…If she wanted to tell them.

"Hikaru," I hear Haruhi's voice bringing me out of my thoughts. "Sorry but there doesn't really seem to be any food in the house so after we both get ready were going to go to the store."

"Uhm, yeah its fine." It would give me more time to bring up the subject anyway I sigh stepping out of the shower to get ready. I could just hope she'd say yes.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review<strong>

**What did you think of it? And lol what do u think they should make for breakfast? That and him asking her if she wants to go to the ball will be shown in the next chapter.**


	7. She just doesn't know it…and asking

_**Sorry for taking soo long to update, there's been drama in life and stuff. Thanks to anyone who's reviewed, favorited or added this story to their story alerts. Hope you enjoy the chapter. :D**_

_**Disclaimer I do not own Ouran Host Club. If I did Hikaru and Haruhi would be together. :D**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7- She just doesn't know it…and asking<strong>

Haruhi's POV

I take a quick and final look at my appearance in the mirror wall in my…well my dad's bathroom. I was wearing a ravishing crimson lace back tank top, with white short shorts and red converse. My hair was its normal short boyish way except it was in spikes but in a cute way (spiky hair is awesome :D) And it had some cute yet simple red and white hair clips. And with my red necklace with white backing I looked like I was ready. The red in the necklace looked like it had blood in it, or some other red liquid…maybe food coloring. Idk…It was just something I got from Hikaru before I shake my head smiling at the memory before going into the living room so I didn't keep Hikaru waiting too long.

Hikaru's POV

As Haruhi walks out of the bathroom and I can't help but feel awestruck. She looked ravishing, beautiful; she was everything that was good in this world.

She looked so different though. Not that I minded I love her same no matter what she's wearing. And I feel myself smiling and my face feel s a little hot when I see her wearing the necklace I got her the first birthday of hers that we actually spent with her. She didn't want anybody else to know but naturally me and Kaoru found out and spent the day with her. (Sorry if I change any facts from the manga or anime)

This was the Haruhi I fell in love with… Yet she was so damn tempting. :/ I could see the back of her bra in the back a lil bit; I mentally shake my head trying to get any of those thoughts out of my head. I don't need to explain a boner to her…that would just get awkward and I doubt that twit Tamaki taught her anything. She still seems so innocent…but broken on the inside. But at least I was here to help her last night…

And she did look so beautiful like always but I loved her in girl clothing. Ha she'd laugh if I told her it made me feel like the prince… I sure didn't look like one that was Tamaki's job and here I was in her dads clothing…

It takes me a second but then I notice her looking worriedly at me, "Hikaru are you okay?"

I nod unsure how long I zoned out, "Yeah I'm fine, I was just thinking." If she only knew…

"You sure you were just zoned out for a while…" she trails off concern evident in her voice and eyes.

She was just as clueless as ever… "You look nice," I smile at her telling her that truthfully, not being able to help the satisfaction when I see a blush tinting her cheeks. "Who would have thought you'd start wearing more girlish attire?" I joke kinda smirking and trying to change the subject so I didn't look like a weirdo the whole time by staring at her…

She rolls her eyes, "I just started dressing more girlish over the past few years." There's a hint of a blush on her cheeks, "But thanks." And though not much it was enough to quick my heartbeat by a few hundred extra miles.

"No prob," I pop the p and try not to blush.

"So we should get going," she says changing the subject. She's so cute when she's flustered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Time skip to when the pair are of the bus and stuff…

"That was way farther than it used to be," I sigh running a hand through my orange spiky hair. And the seats on the buses were full except one and I insisted she sat down and she ended up sitting by some strange dude who kept making eyes at her and flirting. I swear if I ever saw that dude again I was going to kill him…But she's not mine… But I'd just be being a good friend then…I think…

And last time this store was around the corner or seemed like it. But since her dad moved and stuff it was so much farther… Two buses thought that dude was fucking stalking her for a min (sorry for any profane language)

She shrugs as if it's nothing and nothing happened at all. She was still so oblivious… "We could have always just taken your limo," she points out. As she says those words I mentally groan and give myself a face palm. Damn I forgot all about that…and the limo driver staying out there all night…I'd have to call him later.

"You okay?" she asks looking at me with her doe brown eyes. "We can always just ride it on the way back," she points out.

Kinda surprised she didn't have a car but I wasn't going to question it. Even though she was with him she didn't like to be spoiled. Nope…not by anybody… Sucked for the 'king'

"Ye-yeah," I answer slightly take aback. Looking around I get a look at everything. There was a café a lil ways down and to admit it I was starving…And it was a little attention grabbing… "Haruhi instead of buying the stuff for breakfast how about we just eat here?" I point out the cafe to her giving her my infamous smile I add, "I'll pay."

"Oh Hittachan how will I ever repay you," she bats there eyelashes at me clearly messing around but still so damn tempting…

I decide to go a step farther and smirk when I pull her in my grip with my chest pressed to her back. Surely my heartbeat would give it away and her breathing changed… "I can think of a few ways," I whisper seductively in her ear.

"Oh Hikaru, take me," she says teasingly. To her this was all a game… she was too innocent to think I was being serious…

I pin her to the wall, "Be careful what you wish for."

She stares at me her eyes boring into mine and we slowly go closer but then are interrupted by some random passbyer, "Excuse me your in the way…so move your love fest somewhere else."

I back away and get a look at the guy he was that guy from earlier on the bus. My grip I didn't realize I had around Haruhi's hand grippens seeing him walk in the store.

She shakes her head, "Hikaru why do you look so pissed?"

Again…if she only knew…

"It's nothing…" and we go into the café to get breakfast. "Just let me ask you one thing first."

She rolls her eyes, "No threesomes…the same answer as in high school. Not interested in that rather it be one on one."

I raise an eyebrow, "Wasn't even thinking of that love…but somebody's got a dirty mind."

She just rolls her eyes and smacks my arm, "It's not my fault you and Kaoru always teased Tamaki about that."

I casually put my arm around her shoulder and surprisingly she doesn't flinch away. "It was just so much fun though," I take a nip at her neck."

She shrieks…so easy to tease…

We continue walking like that and I finally ask her, "So how would you like to go to the Ootori ball with me tommaro night."

"I have nothing to wear…" she trails off.

I shake my head, "Don't worry about it, a surprise will come by in the morning if you just say yes," I purr in her ear somehow much more confident but my face was out of her view so she couldn't see the redness of my face. It was probably redder than my hair by now… "And you'll get to see all the friends you haven't seen in years," I pout.

"I don't know," she frowns.

"Please," I whisper. "Tamaki won't be there." Making the mood sort of lighter I add, "and you can't let a Hittachan show up to a party dateless and it can just be as friends if you want…"

She sighs before smiling at me, "Fine but just as friends."

I feel myself flush in excitement. Hopefully by the end of that night it could possibly be more…she kinda seemed like she liked me maybe…if I was lucky… I feel my heart racing as I have my arm around her as were walking.

Haruhi's POV

He asked me on a date…but it just had to be because any other reason than him possibly liking me. He loved me but that was years ago and he's had to move on by now. But I think I do feel something for him… if anything I'll tell him at the party.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and let me know what you thought. Bye amigos.<strong>


	8. Date Preparations

**Thanks everybody who reviewed, favorited or added this story to their story alerts. And sorry for not updating for the longest time, I'll try to start updating this story weekly at least.**

**Disclaimer I don't own Ouran Host Club. If I did Haruhi and Hikaru would be together. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8- Date Preparations <strong>

Haruhi's POV

Today was finally the day…the day of the Ootori ball that I agreed to go to with Hikaru tonight; I run a hand through my hair feeling butterflies in my stomach. Maybe I was sick? I didn't like Hikaru I think…well not in that way anyway…but still yesterday I was constantly like that with all his constant flirting and such. He couldn't actually like me though either…he was just being Hikaru.

"Hikaru," I say the name feeling it roll off my tongue. The spiky haired, cat like eyes, impulsive, devious, funny, sweet, caring… "Hikaru," I repeat the name again softly. Maybe I was actually falling for him.

"Well somebody's defiantly smitten," I hear a voice in my living room…Kaoru? How did he even get in? And did he hear me saying that?...

I turn around to see Kaoru standing in my living room. Wtf. "Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" I raise an eyebrow at him and cross my arms. This was defiantly kinda questionable…but still he was one of the twins.

He shrugs, "Your dad had a spare under the mat, and it's one of the first places to look anyway. And I tried knocking but seems you were too busy thinking about my brother," he smirks. "How's your guy's baby anyway, and your six year relationship?"

I'm about to freak out about the question but then I remember a scene from yesterday. "So he told you about that," I think about yesterday.

_Yesterday:_

_After we went to the café we took a walk through the park eventually resting on a park bench. It was a beautiful day. _

"_It's beautiful," I look up at the cloudless sky, trees and flowers. _

"_I know," he responds staring straight at me._

_I'm not sure how to respond but felt a fluttering and rest my head against his shoulder hoping he didn't hear my heart pounding._

_An old lady who happens to pass by stops by us and smiles, "Aw you two make a cute couple. How long have you been together?"_

_I'm speechless so Hikaru answers and smiles, "Six years."_

_Wtf. I'm about to hit Hikaru's arm or something but the one lady's still there._

"_Aw that's so sweet," she smiles at us. "How far along are you? Or have you already had a kid?"_

_Wtf._

_Hikaru puts a hand to my stomach, "Yeah she's already starting to show."_

_I smack him._

"_Just kidding dear, you look lovely as ever," he kisses my cheek and I feel myself blushing a bright red. "You're not even showing yet," he taps my noise then turns to the old lady, "She's a month along," he smiles, "It's our second kid."_

"_Aw how sweet," she says before walking away._

_I try my best to look intimidating to Hikaru but fail, "Why would you tell some sweet innocent old lady some lie like that?"_

_He shrugs, "Maybe because I'm in love with you."_

"_What?" I asked shocked my heart pounding. Really?_

"_I don't get why you think it's such a big deal she's old so she probably won't remember it in twenty minutes anyway," he shrugs ignoring the comment he made earlier._

"_Still you didn't have to be an asshole to her!" I smack his arm and we start walking towards the swings at the park._

He shrugs, "Of course he would tell me about that he's my brother and it was just too funny," he smirks. "But Haruhi I've missed you!" he attacks me with a hug nearly knocking me over.

"Nice to see you again too Kaoru," I gasp, "But please could you get off I need to breathe."

He gets off then starts, "Don't do that ever again though! You can't just disappear from our lives for years and not even give us a single phone call or letter. Everybody was worried, and especially Hikaru was a mess. Mostly everybody moved on besides him with time…He was a wreck though."

Omg…I look at Kaoru shocked. The bags under his eyes and the spark lost in his eyes when I first saw him but he seemed better yesterday. Did he even want Kaoru telling me all of this…probably not.

"He's fine now that you're back though, and you better not leave again or else I'll get Kyoya to get his cops to find you," he half jokes/half actually sounds serious.

"Okay…I'll keep that in mind I say knowing full well Kyoya could do that. "And I'm sorry too by the way."

He shrugs, "The past is the past, no reason to mule over it."

Thank god. Thought he was going to have a penalty game or something. There were so many of those during high school anyway.

"But don't think you'll get rid of us that easily," he smirks. That I was expecting too.

I shake my head, "Sure-sure."

"Yup, so are you ready to get ready for your date. Hikaru mentioned it to me so I figured you'd need help since you never were the best when it came to fashion."

Ouch.

He continues, "But I heard you've been better with that anyway but it's still fun to dress you up," he smirks, "Congrats on the date by the way."

"Huh? We're not actually dating, and it's not an actual date anyway," I hide my blushing face.

He shakes his head.

"What?" I ask him confused.

"Nothing, let's get you ready for your date," he smirks signaling to two maids that were in the hall the whole time.

Oh great…he even brought the maids…

**Text from Hikaru: Kaoru's coming over by the way.**

Yeah thanks for the warning.

Hikaru's POV

Date night...or whatever it would be considered not sure if she actually considered it a date…

I feel my heart beating faster as I go to knock on her door. So nervous but in a good way…

Kaoru answers it than steps out of the way of the door bowing, "Your lady awaits."

Way to overdo it Kaoru, I roll my eyes.

I look behind him to see Haruhi and feel my breath hitch. She looked beautiful all the time anyway, didn't think it was possible for her to get anymore beautiful. She was standing there in a light violet colored dress that went to the floor and kinda puffed out. The top had a corset part and was long sleeved. A dress me and Kaoru designed… it looked beautiful on her though I never thought she'd wear it. Along with that she was wearing a brown curly wig. Stunning…

Haruhi's POV

Hikaru was here and he looked wow…He was wearing a black suit, white button shirt underneath with a purple tie the same color as my dress. How was it possible for somebody to look that good in a suit? It had to be criminal or something. He did look good in anything though…

Kaoru clears his throat, "As fun as it would be to watch you two stare at each other all night I have my own date I need to attend to, oh and if you do anything use protection," he smirks walking out before me or Hikaru could say anything about his last comment.

Hikaru holds out his hand, "So shall we get going fair maiden?" he smiles.

"Sure," I smile back at him taking his hand.

Tonight should be great…and even if he doesn't feel the same way I'll tell him how I feel…

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review. Love it? Hate it?<strong>

**The next chapter will be the 'date' at the ball and such. You'll have to read it when I post it to find out. :P**


	9. Carriage Ride

**Thanks to anyone who reviewed, story alerted or favorited this story. And sorry this isn't the chapter of the dance but kinda before it during a carriage ride. I kinda thought it was a cute idea so I decided to write that first but I'm going to be focusing on this story pretty much for a little bit so the chapter with the actual dance part will be up soon this week since its currently in progress now.**

**Disclaimer I don't own Ouran Host Club, if I did Hikaru and Haruhi would be together. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9- Carriage Ride<strong>

Hikaru's POV

This night could change everything or it could be the reason my heart shatters into a million tiny shards again… I'd ask her during the last dance and I'd finally confess…again… It could be an ending or a new beginning…Or possibly both.

I feel my palms getting sweaty to my own embarrassment, but luckily Haruhi either doesn't notice or doesn't care as I lead her to the awaiting horse drawn carriage. It was like the one that Cinderella had when she rode to the ball except this one wouldn't turn into a pumpkin at midnight. If so that would be surprising and kinda trippy…

Haruhi looks at it surprised/ amazed taking it all in from the carriage to the beautiful white stallions. Everything had to be perfect for tonight. "Wow…Hikaru this is amazing," she pets one of the stallions making me kinda anxious but it was behaving for her as she ran her hand through its silky mane.

She was so amazing…In this moment I wish I was that horse…Hopefully she didn't notice me staring…

She turns back to me a sweet smile on her face with a look of curiosity, "Hikaru how was this all even possible?" she looks around, "The horses, the carriage, and this dress so late notice?" she spins around in a circle motioning to her dress with the last part.

I smirk, "I have my ways and the dress was something me and Kaoru designed," I point out. It was one of a kind just like her and I was hoping I'd get to see her wear it someday.

"Thanks it's beautiful," she smiles seeming happy and surprised as she spins around in a circle again the ends of the dress flying around her. As she spun it makes me want to circle my arms around her waist and pull her closer…

"It's no problem," I smile back at her swallowing. I was so nervous for later…Would it be acceptance or rejection?

She stops spinning and smiles at me, "So are you going to help me in or what?" she asks jokingly while looking at the carriage while other thoughts run through my head…helping her find oxygen with my own lips pressed against her sweet petal lips of hers. Or helping her out of that dress…though it was beautiful on her but nothing compared to her perfect beauty.

"Hikaru?" she brings me out of my daze looking concerned and confused, "What is it?"

"I'm fine," I smile at her, "Just thinking of a very special lady that I know," I wink at her. I wonder if she'll get the clue.

She smiles a sad smile back at me, "Well whoever she is she must be a lucky, incredible person."

She had no idea of how incredible she is or of the affect she could have on people. Or how clueless she still was…It reminded me of her during our high school years together. I shrug it off and bow down to her and hold out my hand, "Milady your carriage awaits."

She smiles at me.

I flash her a smile back helping her into the carriage before she stops me, "Hikaru wait."

"What is it?" I raise an eyebrow surprised, confused and worried. Did I do something wrong?...

She just shakes her head as if reading my mind, "It's nothing bad I was just going to ask if I could sit upfront with you?" she asks/ states surprising me. This was a good thing right?

I look at her surprised and caught off guard, "Sure I guess," I shrug. "This way then Milady," I lead her to the bench like area upfront.

She blushes a bit, "Thank you kind sir."

I smile and kiss her hand, "The pleasure's all mine," I wink at her before walking to the other side of the bench with my face probably as red as my hair. Hopefully she didn't notice…

Haruhi's POV

I subconsciously rub the hand Hikaru kissed. He was being so sweet and kind, a perfect gentleman. And he's going through so much effort for the dance…I mean the dress, and the carriage ride? ...But why? Not that I didn't love it.

And not sure I should still confess with him mentioning that he was thinking about 'a very special lady.' But I would tell him and if I'm lucky he might feel the same way. And if it's not me he likes then who he does like would have to be crazy to reject him. Either way I'll confess to him during the last dance.

I gaze up at him as he steers the horse drawn carriage, it would make a beautiful picture. He's doing way better than he did last time I saw him steer one a few years ago when he broke his arm; I chuckle lightly. It's not that him being in the cast was funny…just host club memories in general. Though he did end up having everyone sign it and stuff.

He looks at me a cute little pout on his face as he looks at me confused, "What's so funny?" he asks sounding kinda offended.

"It's nothing," I shake my head, "I'm just thinking of the last time I saw you do this," I look at him curiously wondering if he'll remember.

He smirks, "You mean the last time I dazed you with my drop dead good looks."

I feel myself blushing big time on that comment but trying to cover it up by giving him a playful punch in the arm, "No when you broke your arm." Cocky much? But he was just joking but it was kinda true…it's not the only thing I liked about him though.

He smirks, "yeah I was reckless and broke my arm." He considers what he said for a second then frowns, "Why was that funny?"

I shrug, "No reason just thinking of high school memories." Which was true yet they all seemed to revolve around him…

He smiles, "Good times," and nods.

I nod back. Good memories…

He smirks, "Hold on tight."

"What?" I ask before he immediately speeds up our ride a little bit…or a whole lot and I hold on to his waist so I don't fall. Hopefully we didn't fall… Hikaru could be so impulsive. But I loved it… And I could've sworn I saw us pass a pumpkin patch during his speeding.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review<strong>

**Love it? Hate it?**


	10. The Dance Part 1

**First off thanks to everybody who reviewed, favorited this story or added it to your favorites.**

**Disclaimer I don't own Ouran Host Club or Hikaru and Haruhi would be together. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10- The Dance Part 1<strong>

Hikaru's POV

We were finally at the Ootori mansion with a little speeding on the way. I look down to see a certain brunette clinging to me, her face nuzzled in my chest and her arms wrapped around my waist pulling herself as close to me as possible. My heart quickens at the closeness. But I probably scared her…

"Are we there yet?" she asks her voice muffled by my shirt, oblivious to the effect she has on me.

"Yeah you can look up now," I smile trying to be comforting, though I didn't want to distance between us…

She gets up and I can't help but laugh a little bit. Her hair was a mess.

"What?" she asks clearly confused and agitated.

I smirk and start smoothing out her hair while she sits there befuddled, "You had sex hair," I explain making my final touch at fixing it. I smile at her blank expression not that it made me happy but still couldn't tell what was going on her mind. I needed to think of something to say… "If I didn't fix it then you know we would've never heard the end of it from Kaoru or the others." Especially Kaoru…

She looks at me unamused. Was she mad about the carriage thing? Or the joke even? What did I do wrong?...

"Are you okay?..." I ask.

She sighs running a hand through her hair, "Why did you do that Hikaru? You could have gotten hurt," she looks at me with a sad expression. Was she really that worried?...

I look at her surprised and confused, "I'm sorry," I whisper not sure what else to say.

"Just don't do that again especially with what happened last time. I was worried," her voice cracks at the last part and she looks like she's about to cry.

"Sh-sh it's alright," I wrap my arms around her whispering to her, "I'm okay, we're okay," I murmur in her neck as she let the tears fall. Didn't know it had that much of an impact on her…

We stay there hugging like that for a few minutes before I tilt her head up when she calms down a little bit and I start to wipe away her tears, "You okay now?"

She seems more calm now, "I'm sorry Hikaru you just made me worried about you." Strange she hasn't even mentioned about herself, she really is pure hearted… So good, probably too good for me…

I wipe another stray tear from her face, "It's okay," I smile a half smile "It's my fault since I was so reckless," I shake my head. I didn't want to start crying next considering we were just outside of the dance… And me being reckless wasn't anything new…But still… "I'm just happy your okay."

Making tonight go perfect is a fail so far…Though it started off good…

"Thanks," she smiles seeming to do better.

"No problem," I give her back the same smile though I'm confused as to why she's thanking me but with the crying episode that ended just recently I was not going to ask… now was not the best time…

I get out and walk to the side of the carriage she's sitting on and hold out my hand out to her trying to be gentlemanly again I guess, "Shall we go to the ball now Milady?" I ask. A group of fan girls from past host years were hiding in the bushes watching our little 'scene'. And we didn't need an audience…

She smiles a little accepting my hand, "Yes we shall."

As we make our way through the massive doors to display one of Kyoya's extravagant parties, though not as fun as mine and my brothers have been. And his party was mostly Renge's doing anyway; she had a thing for that type of stuff. And they certainly were an interesting pair…

We ended up in front of the host club and of course them not seeing her for a while they wanted to catch up with her and hear about America while they told her about their lives. I guess I've kinda been hogging her for the past few days with the constant hanging out with her and when we weren't hanging out we were constantly texting. But they know where her dad lives so they could have visited her if they wanted, and her numbers still the same. Though I didn't find that out until yesterday…

"Hey Hikaru," my brother pulls me aside from the group.

"What is it Kaoru?" I ask kinda curious, and kinda pissed off he tore me away from my Haruhi gazing.

He cocks his head to the side crossing his arms while leaning lazily against the wall, "Two questions. One when are you finally going to confess to her? And two why was she crying before you guys came in?" he raises an eyebrow waiting for his answers.

XXX

Haruhi's POV

I got to see the rest of the host club again after what's been soooo long with the exception of seeing Hikaru these past few days.

Kyoya was married to Renge and they were trying to have a kid. He wanted a boy, but Renge wanted a girl so she could have her start a hostess club. And his new business was going well.

Hunny grew to the point where he was taller than me but he was still a few inches shorter than Mori who hasn't grown more but still he was so tall before. But even though Mori's usually quiet he did talk and laugh a little bit.

Kaoru's wife is beautiful and so kind. And their baby was due in a few months!

Turns out Kaoru didn't take over the family business and neither has his brother yet but Kaoru became a famous writer. I would have to read some of his books sometime, he wrote mysteries and romances. Speaking of Kaoru where were the twins? I look around not being able to see them.

"Haru-chan!" Hunny yells bringing me out of my daze.

"Yes?" I look towards him to see him clinging to my arm. In some ways the hosts would never change…

"Will you dance with me?" he looks down at me with his big innocent eyes. It was more effective when he was shorter but still I haven't seen him for a while so might as well.

"Sure," I nod and he cheers.

"Oh Haruhi you should dance with me next then," Kaoru appears out of nowhere a smirk on his face.

Where was his brother though? He was being so sweet earlier then I had to freak out over a little thing…Hopefully he wasn't mad about me overreacting… Maybe I shouldn't have made a big deal out of it. It was kinda fun he just made me worried about him…

"Sure Kaoru," I respond. I could possibly ask him about his brother then…

He nods and I go to dance with Hunny. "How've you been?" I ask smiling a little but feeling a little woozy from all the spinning he's doing.

"I've been great Haru-chan!" he says enthusiastically.

"That's good," I comment as he spins me in a more countless circles. He defiantly still danced the same; he'd eventually find someone who would appreciate his sweetness.

"Can I tell you a secret?" he asks.

I nod.

"I'm not single if Hikaru told you that but me and Mori are going out," he smiles.

"Good for you," I smile shocked. No wonder they haven't told anybody they were cousins… And Mori always seemed to have a thing for him.

Soon the dance with him is over and I turn around to see Kaoru standing by us a smirk on his face. Hopefully he wasn't up to something… "Still want to dance?" I ask smiling at him sweetly.

Before he answers were interrupted by an old host club visitor, "Oh Haru-chan you should dance with me next," she looks at me dreamily seeming to appear out of nowhere. She did realize I was a girl right…it was announced before graduation but if no one knew that would be too much explaining…

"And me," another girl appears.

"Don't forget about us," a group of random girls shows up.

Kaoru smirks at me. Oh no… "Why don't you girls dance with her first, I'm going to dance with my lovely wife," he leaves with a bow then goes over to Anna and kisses her hand. They looked cute together but damn you Kaoru…

XXX

Hikaru's POV

Watching her dance after dance was agonizing… I wanted to be them but dance after dance she had another partner. It was like everybody was out to steak my date…

I feel a familiar hand on my shoulder and turn around to see my brother. He looks at me concerned, "Are you okay?" he asks looking in the direction I am. He must have noticed the pain on my face…but I was jealous of a few girls…

"Yeah," I nod sort of lying.

He gives me a look that makes me know that he doesn't believe me, "You've been really distant all night," he raises an eyebrow, "Haven't seen you with Haruhi since the dance started."

I shrug looking back towards her dancing and giggling with one of our guests from the past years. She looked like she was having fun… And I still had time to dance with her before the dance ended.

I try to look indifferent about it, "It's no big deal…"

He smirks crossing his arms, "Sure it's not considering you've been watching her from the shadows all night, Nekozawa has even been out more than you tonight," he shrugs pointing to the blond who used to always hide in his cloak. He rolls his eyes, "I'm surprised Haruhi hasn't noticed you watching her yet."

I run my hand through my hair kinda embarrassed at being caught but he was my brother, "How long have you noticed?" At least she hasn't noticed yet…

He smirks, "Way too long."

"Oh."

He still smirks and waves, "Well I promised her I'd dance with her so come over when I give you the signal," he winks laughing as he turns away.

What signal? That was so helpful Kaoru…but I guess I'd find out soon enough…

XXX

Haruhi's POV

Dance after dance with these girls was getting tiring and the one person I wanted to dance with was nowhere to be seen…

I spin the girl around again to see Kaoru as we turn. Thank god…every dance except the one with Hunny earlier I've been dancing the guy part, the other girls were too nervous to but they kept telling me how pretty I was…

He takes my hand and spins me around and looks back towards the girl, "I'm sorry my dear but I'm going to have to steal her for this dance." And some of the hosts talked like they were in the club here…

I raise an eyebrow at his as the girl starts to walk away, "Thanks a lot Kaoru," I mutter at him still mad at dancing with all them, but I didn't want to be a bitch and tell them all no.

He smirks, "I knew you would enjoy that and everybody wanted to dance with you and it's a host's job to entertain which you have been great at by the way."

I just shake my head, "Where's your brother been all night anyway?"And host club ended years ago…

He looks around then points to a figure in a shadowy area. What was he pointing to? I look at it carefully to see its Hikaru.

"Come on Hikaru why don't you come over here!" Kaoru yells across the room getting his attention…and the attention of a lot of other people…

"Did you have to do that?" I hiss at Kaoru hitting his arm. I didn't want to be the center of attention but I guess that was the best way to get his attention…

He just smirks at me and pulls me closer to whisper in my ear, "Your prince awaits," he twirls me around leaving me to ponder that as I feel another pair of hands catch me around the waist sending waves of heat through my body, and butterflies in my stomach.

"Hi princess," he whispers.

Hikaru…

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review<strong>

**Next chapter which should be up later today will feature there little dance and the little surprise at the end of it.**


	11. The Dance Part 2

**Thanks to everybody who reviewed, story alerted or added this story to their favorites. This is part 2 of the dance. **

**Disclaimer I do not own the Ouran Host Club, if I did Hikaru and Haruhi would be together. And I don't own the lyrics either. **_Btw typing in this font is Haruhi's POV._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11- The Dance Part 2<strong>

Hikaru's POV

I put my arms around her waist laughing a little as she looks up shocked and confused and a few other unidentifiable things that just made me confused.

"You came?" she asked breathless. "I thought you left." _He really did look beautiful in this lighting…not that he didn't look beautiful anyway. And I was breathless no thanks to him catching me off guard._

I smile, "I would never leave you," I tell her truthfully spinning her so were in dancing position though it was alluring to have her leaning against my chest.

She smiles in response. _He is so sweet._

There's an announcement on the speakers, "Thanks everybody who came to our lovely dance tonight," Renge shouts happily, "But now we will be starting our last dance," she finishes to probably go back to Kyoya.

The music starts and I smile at her and kiss her hand, "Haruhi will you do me the honor and dance the last dance with me?" I ask hopefully. I would finally confess again…

"Yes," she smiles. _Now it was time…or almost time to finally confess._

I smile back at her, "I'll make sure it's a dance you don't forget," I smirk and wink at her as the lyrics start.

What day is it? And in what month?  
>This clock never seemed so alive<br>I can't keep up and I can't back down  
>I've been losing so much time<p>

'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
>Nothing to lose<br>And it's you and me and all other people  
>And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you<p>

I spin her around bringing her close to me, "Haruhi there's something I need to tell you."

She looks back at me nodding, "There's something I need to tell you to." _Wonder what he was going to say?_

One of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
>I'm tripping on words<br>You've got my head spinning  
>I don't know where to go from here<p>

'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
>Nothing to prove<br>And it's you and me and all other people  
>And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you<p>

"Haruhi-I…" I blush furiously trying to figure out how to say it. She looked so beautiful and I just had to tell her. If I didn't it would kill me…

"Hikaru what is it?" she asks. _What was he going to say?_

There's something about you now  
>I can't quite figure out<br>Everything she does is beautiful  
>Everything she does is right<p>

"Haruhi I-I-I love you!" I finally blurt out to see her in shock. Wasn't she going to say something?

_He still felt the same… At least the feelings weren't one sided…I knew that for sure now._

'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
>Nothing to lose<br>And it's you and me and all other people  
>And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you<br>and me and all other people with nothing to do  
>Nothing to prove<br>And it's you and me and all other people  
>And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you<p>

She looks at me confused then brushes a stray piece of hair out of my face causes shivers down my spine, "Hikaru I think I love you too, or at least like you a lot…and I wanted to ask you out," she says quietly and it's my turn to stare in shock now. _How would he react? _

What day is it?  
>And in what month?<br>This clock never seemed so alive

"Haruhi," I look at her shocked, "Is it true…?"

She smiles awkwardly, "Yeah, I don't know why I didn't notice it before."

I smile at her, "That's okay…"

She was really close and now I wanted to kiss her. I smile shyly at her, "Its better late than never."

I feel a smile on her lips and she kisses me back. It was like electricity, it was the best kiss ever hopefully one of many. _That was amazing; hopefully it would never have to end…_

"Hey stay away from my wife!" I look over to see a very drunk Tamaki pointing towards us. I wanted to beat that guy's ass already he just keeps giving me more reasons.

_Oh no…Tamaki was here… Guess his girl didn't work out for him…_

"Dude what are you doing with my wife!" he yells again gripping his hand around my collar. He was defiantly asking for it now.

_Oh no…_

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review<strong>

**And yup Tamaki's back and very drunk… How do you think the host club will deal with him?**


	12. The End

**Thanks everybody who reviewed, favorited, or added this story to their story alerts.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12- Complications and the End<strong>

_Last time…._

_"Hey stay away from my wife!" I look over to see a very drunk Tamaki pointing towards us. I wanted to beat that guy's ass already he just keeps giving me more reasons._

_**Oh no…Tamaki was here… Guess his girl didn't work out for him…**_

_"Dude what are you doing with my wife!" he yells again gripping his hand around my collar. He was defiantly asking for it now._

_Oh no…_

Haruhi's POV

"Tamaki!" I lunge forward and try to get his grip off Hikaru's neck. They were both glaring at each other and Hikaru's face was slowly getting redder... Hikaru looks at me confused, and Tamaki just looks at me with anger.

The blond one turns towards me sneering, "What do you want you little slut?" he tilts his head towards the side smirking. At least he didn't have a death grip on Hika anymore…

I shake my head at him. He really has changed… I muster any anger I can and yell at him, "Oh are you sure you aren't talking about the little slut I found in your bed!" I hear gasps around me.

He growls his face complete anger, "You little slut!" he goes towards me and wraps his fingers around my neck. "Your nothing!" he sneers.

I glare at him trying not to let the tears fall. He wasn't worth it…

The next things happened quickly. Soon his grip was off my neck, and I see Hunny and Mori towering over him. "You know you really shouldn't have ruined my party Tamaki," Kyoya sighs as he watches the blond get beat. "That's an incredible offense."

Tamaki looks at Kyoya befuddled, "But aren't you supposed to be my friend… Why are you defending them!"

The glasses boy brushes a piece of hair out of his face, "You've been gone for years Tamaki without a word! I've moved on…we all moved on. And you can't expect us to be okay with you hurting other friends."

Tamaki looks up at him through a bloody face, "Fuck you!" he yells.

Kyoya's POV

I cringe looking at him… He was so different from the guy I fell in love with years ago before I eventually married Renge… But the feelings were still there and now he was just a monster… and I'm a fool… I continue to watch as he's beaten.

Haruhi's POV

I continue to watch the scene shocked with Hikaru. I knew he wanted to beat him up but he was standing here with me speechless. Guess this was more than he expected…

I feel a hand on my shoulder and I look up to see Kaoru, "Looks like it's time for you two to go."

"But what about them?" I glance at the scene that caused many people to gather around shocked to see their prince like this.

"Yeah?" Hikaru looks at the scene with what could be seen as pure hate.

Kaoru shakes his head, "If you don't go one of you will probably either end up hurt or flocked by the girls who used to go to the host club many years ago…"

Hikaru looks reluctant and I nod, "Alright."

Hikaru's POV

I slip my hand in Haruhi's as we leave the scene, hearing many yells after us…

"I'm sorry about this," I whisper to her.

She shakes her head, "It wasn't your fault…"

Did this change anything?

"I shouldn't have ever brought you to the party so for that I'm sorry," I sigh. Sure maybe I should have never brought her but still we had some good times before the blond ruined everything…

She smiles at me, "I don't regret going, and even though the blond idiot was there," she scoffs when she mentions him then smiles, "I would of never been going out with you like now and I defiantly don't regret that," she tilts her head to the side seeming sincere.

"I love you so much," I smile and pull her in to kiss her, smiling as she kisses me back.

"Love you too Hika," she smiles before going back to kissing.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuation or nah? I might create a continuation of this story, it would just be more HikaHaru, and slight Tama/ Kyo. **

**If you want it continued vote for it on the poll on my profile. :D**


End file.
